Love Robin/The Worst Possible Sitch
is a story by ../. Teaser While on a mission Kim kills a villain and finds herself on a slippery slope that will lead her into evil. Synopsis While seeking to rescue internet personality Laura Charles, also known as Vanity, kidnapped by aspiring Multimedia Mogul Eddie Arcadian, Kim was forced into a martial arts duel with villain-for-hire Sho'Nuff, self-styled "Shogun of Harlem". After taking a severe beating and nearly drowned, she rallies back stronger than ever upon flashback reflections of her sixteen martial arts masters, Kim touches "the Final Level", unlocking an aural chi-glow which encompasses her entire body, allowing her to swiftly defeat Sho'Nuff. However her power up came with a cost. When fired upon by Arcadian, by newly awaken autonomous reflex, Kim redirected the bullet by hand right back at him, where he took it between the eyes and died instantlyChapter One. Sometime later Kim wakes up disoriented in the infirmary of Dr Drakken's latest lair with a concerned Shego looming over her. After a brief knee-jerk response, Shego explains that Kim is suffering from temporary memory loss of the previous two weeks due to an injury while evading a manhunt by Global Justice for having escaped from a Federal Super Maximum Security Prison after being incarcerated for killing Eddie Arcadian. Eventually convinced of the truth of that claim by video evidence and a couple flashes of memory reasserting itself, which included Shego blurting out a declaration of love for her as well as discovering her trial's outcome from the beginning had been fixed with her execution, Kim sets out to fulfill a few promises, perhaps regain her memories, and embrace the entire lesbian villain lifestyle. Characters Canon= * * * * * * Chapter Four * * Chapter Two * * * * * * * |-|Fanon= * |-|Original= * Chapter Seven * * Chapter Fourteen |-|Crossover= * Berry Gordy's The Last Dragon * * * Demolition Man * |-|Imported= * Chapter Eight''The Emperor's New Groove'' Franchise * * * * * Total Drama Franchise * * * Allusions, Homages, and Cameos *Eddie Arcadian, Laura Charles, and Sho'Nuff are characters from the movie Berry Gordy's The Last Dragon, especially from the climactic showdown which Chapter One is a re-imagined homage to. Kim is substituted for the movie's lead Taimak as Leroy "Bruce Leroy" Green. **Vanity, stage name of the actress who played Laura Charles, is used in the fic as the character's internet stage name. Trivia *''The Worst Possible Sitch'' was inspired by Blackbird's All I Really Want'', a fanfic in which Shego secretly cloned Kim to be her lover, and spins her a tale of tragedy and the law turning against Kim. The clone slowly but surely buys into it before the inevitable meeting face-to-face with the Real Kim upsets Shego's plan. Love Robin was inspired, and received permission from Blackbird, to use the same setup except making Kim and the sitch both the real deal **Entire sections of Chapters 2 & 3 were lifted nearly intact from AiRW. Chapters 1-4 were sent to Blackbird for approval before Love Robin published. *In homage to her voice-actress' role ''Raven Baxter''' in That's So Raven'', Monique is revealed not only as Raven's cousin, but with psychic Sight abilities like hers as well as seen in the movie Next. Monique had a vision in which she saw Kim shot and killed in a prison riot. With the help of Ron, she arrived during the riot in an attempt to foil the shooting. References Category:Evil Kim Category:KiGo Category:Canon Intact Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Imported Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Original Characters